User blog:NightFalcon9004/ERB Hurt/Heal Game - Season 3
Days passed: 30 Last Update: August 13th NOTE: You can only double vote if 24 hours passed, and you must have one double hurt and one double heal. FINAL NOTE: Wikia contributors/anons that have only been here for a small amount of time are not allowed to vote. You must have made contributions at least a month before commenting. Rules Every 12 hours, you can hurt a character, and heal one, or you can wait 24 hours until your last comment to have two votes commented. For example, if you say "Heal Goku, hurt Superman," Goku gains 1 HP, and Superman loses 1 HP. As the game progresses, there will be turns added. Every character starts with 10 HP, and the maximum they can reach is 50. Last character alive wins. The blog will be updated daily. Characters Alive *Al Capone - 44 *'Stephen King - 50*' *'Edgar Allan Poe - 50*' *Sir Isaac Newton - 46 *Bill Nye - 10 *William Wallace - 41 *'Leonardo da Vinci - 47' *Michelangelo Buonarroti - 44 *the rapper cannot be healed until his health goes back down Characters Dead *Miley Cyrus (Killed 1 day in by Tuxedo!): Achievement - Came Out Like A Wrecking Ball! *Kanye West (Killed 2 days in by Killerface45): Achievement - We Didn't Let Him Finish! *Donald Trump (Killed 2 days in by Icey778): Achievement - He Got Fired! *Adolf Hitler (Killed 3 days in by Dragonsblood23): Achievement - Put A Gun In His Mouth And Fired Up! *Joan of Arc (Killed 4 days in by J1coupe): Achievement - Burned At The Stake! *Raphael the Turtle (Killed 4 days in by Dragonsblood23): Achievement - Put Back In School With The Tip Of His Two Sai! *Ebenezer Scrooge (Killed 5 days in by ISmack): Achievement - Decreased The Surplus Population! *Rick Grimes (Killed 6 days in by BreZ): Achievement - Eaten On His Fucking Front Lawn! *Boba Fett (Killed 7 days in by Tuxedo!): Achievement - Bounty Hunter Became Bounty Hunted! *Darth Vader (Killed 8 days in by BreZ): Achievement - Thrown Into The Sarlacc Pit! *Leonardo the Turtle (Killed 9 days in by ISmack): Achievement - Boot To The Half Shell! *Michael Jordan (Killed 10 days in by TheDoctorTenGrinch): Achievement - Slam Dunked Off The Court! *Pablo Picasso (Killed 11 days in by J1coupe): Achievement - Twisted Up Like A Rubik's Cubist! *Walter White (Killed 11 days in by LaithXRDL55): Achievement - D.E.A-th! *Blackbeard (Killed 14 days in by Tuxedo!): Achievement - Walked The Plank! *Donatello the Turtle (Killed 15 days in by Meatholl): Achievement - Kicked Back Under The Streets! *Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come (Killed 16 days in by WonderPikachu12): Achievement - Even He Couldn't Escape Death! *J. P. Morgan (Killed 19 days in by Teddyfail): Achievement - Crashed Harder Than The Stock Market! *Michelangelo the Turtle (Killed 21 days in by ISmack): Achievment - Cowabunga'd Out! *Neil deGrasse Tyson (Killed 21 days in by FlareBlitz47): Achievement - Astrophysics Dead Guy! *Goku (Killed 22 days in by FlareBlitz47): Achievement - Kakarotting! *Muhammad Ali (Killed 22 days in by Andrew0218): Achievement - Knock Out! *Raphael Sanzio da Urbino (Killed 23 days in by Wunderwaffe 42): Achievement - Boned Till He Croaked! *Superman (Killed 25 days in by TKandMit): Achievement - Exposed To Kryptonite! *Donatello di Niccolò (Killed 25 days in by TheScottBird): Achievement - Chiseled His Own Grave! *George Washington (Killed 26 days in by BreZ): Achievement - Chopped Down Like A Cherry Tree! *Bob Ross (Killed 30 days in by Kirby Lover7485): Achievement - The Joy of Pain! Winning Contestants 1st: Stephen King and Edgar Allan Poe - 50 HP 2nd: Leonardo da Vinci - 47 HP 3rd: Sir Isaac Newton - 46 HP Losing Contestants 1st: Bill Nye - 14 HP 2nd: William Wallace - 41 HP 3rd: Al Capone and Michelangelo Buonarroti - 44 HP Last comment: Double Heal Leonardo da Vinci by NightFalcon9004 Category:Blog posts